El segador
by Altoegoamigx
Summary: Aizawa despierta en una especie de limbo y cree que se debe al quirk de algún villano. Lo que no entiende es como Hizashi esta también ahí, suponiendo que es Hizashi y no alguien más.


Todo estaba oscuro, de una manera paranormal. No se diferenciaba arriba de abajo pero aun así podía decir que se encontraba de pie. En una superficie sólida. Intento caminar y no le fue difícil.

¿Que se suponía que estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Fue atrapado por algún tipo de quirk? No recordaba lo que estaba haciendo antes de llegar a este lugar. Intento usar su quirk pero como lo esperaba, no tuvo efecto alguno.

Estiró sus brazos tanto como pudo sin sentir ninguna limitación. Se sentía un poco desorientado pero no completamente fuera de lugar. El sitio estaba silencioso y oscuro pero aun podía ver sus manos, pese a la nula luz que había, se sorprendió al tener este tipo de visibilidad.

Tal vez si estaba preso de algún villano en este momento, todo podía ser posible. Se sentó en el suelo a esperar a que el efecto se vaya. Tratando de recordar que fue lo que estaba haciendo antes de llegar aquí. Había despertado en su departamento esta mañana.

Bueno "despertado" no es completamente verdad, Hizashi lo había levantado de la cama y lo había arrastrado hasta el sofa para que se tomará su desayuno mientras miraba la televisión. Aunque eso podría haber pasado cualquier otro día, hoy había sido especial, esta mañana su marido había insistido en cantarle una canción mientras tocaba su viejo Chelo. Era especial porque era su aniversario de matrimonio. Eso lo recordaba.

También recordaba que había conseguido una reservación para cenar en un restaurante bonito, de esos que Hizashi adoraba por el exceso de detalles. No recordaba haber llegado a cenar así que algo había pasado en el medio.

Fue a trabajar a la escuela, había planeado llevar a sus alumnos al USJ para darles entrenamiento de rescate junto a Trece y All Might. Recordaba haber llegado al lugar, saludar a Trece. Y luego todo se volvía algo borroso.

\- ¿Porque esa cara Shouta?

Una voz totalmente conocida preguntó a su lado. Volteó a ver el rostro de Yamada Hizashi. La misma persona con la que llevaba casado 5 años, pero, diferente. Se veía un poco más joven, su cabello apenas más corto atado en una media trenza que colgaba de su hombro. Estaba usando sus lentes de lectura y marco grueso. Tenía ese suéter beige que habia usado esa Navidad que habían decidido pasar en las aguas termales de Hokkaido.

Shouta recordaba esa Navidad con ternura, Hizashi había conseguido un departamento para vacacionar donde permitían mascotas, por lo que pudieron llevarse a Buttercups y a Brownie con ellos. Sus amados gatos no pasarían otras fiestas en casa de sus padres. Habían preparado mochi en una de esas tienda artesanales donde "podías crear tu propio producto".

Fue la última Navidad que pasaron sin ser esposos. Aunque ya vivían juntos y hasta tenían gatos. Shouta suspiro al voltearse completamente para ver a este "Hizashi" a la cara. La sonreía con soltura como siempre lo hacía el original.

\- Nada en particular.

No sabía si era una alucinación, un fantasma del pasado o un infiltrado en su mente tomando la forma física de la persona a la que más confianza le tenía. Así que se mantuvo reservado. El otro Hizashi asintió divertido y se rió al darse cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Sabes quien soy?

Shouta levantó las cejas por la ironía de la pregunta. Negándose a responder.

\- Soy alguien que te ama mucho y como lo hago voy a llevarte al mejor lugar de todos.

Aizawa lo miró por varios minutos sin entender a qué se refería exactamente.

\- Tu no eres Hizashi.

El suplente hizo el mismo puchero que su esposo hacía cada vez que se negaba a darle de comer en la boca. Parecía totalmente el, pero Shouta sabía, debido a las circunstancias, que no era Hizashi, al menos no era _su_ Hizashi.

\- Mñn ¿Que te hace pensar eso Shouta?

\- Tu sabes qué, y por favor no me llames así.

El fantasma tarareo y se sentó a su lado, mirando el mismo horizonte negro que miraba él mismo.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Muffin?

Shouta se tenso un instante al oírlo. Obviamente recordaba a Muffin, su primer gato, al cual había rescatado a los 8 años y mantenía viviendo en un callejón cerca de su casa. El gato más fiel que nunca había conocido. Uno que le esperaba todos los días a la misma hora y le ronroneaba como si fuera el ser humano más importante. Uno que parecía no recriminarle que no pudiera darle un techo.

\- Ya sabes, cuando el murió, yo estaba ahí.

\- Hizashi estuvo ahí, no tu.

Volvió a tararear como si le estuviera negando su afirmación. Cuando Muffin murió él estaba en su segundo año de la UA, había llegado tarde al callejón porque se había quedado tonteando con Yamada y no se dio cuenta del tiempo. Cuando cayó en cuenta corrió hasta el callejón sin importarle que su compañero de clase lo siguiera.

Al llegar se encontró con un horrible panorama, Muffin había sido atropellado por una moto cuando salió de su escondite. Yamada fue quien envolvió al gato con su chaqueta de la escuela y lo arrastró a un veterinario, aunque el mismo no sabía bien qué hacer. El médico había hecho todo lo posible pero no pudo salvar a Muffin. Shouta recuerda haber llorado en el hombro de su compañero mientras este le pedía perdón por distraerlo y por todo lo sucedido.

\- Yo estaba ahí, ya sabes, es mi trabajo.

Volteó el rostro para ver la sonrisa quebrada de la copia. Parecía afligida pero resignada. Entonces Aizawa lo comprendió.

\- Oh…

Se revolvió el cabello al entender a qué se refería.

\- Cuando dijiste que me querías llevar a un lugar ¿Te referías a eso?

\- Aja.

Se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo invisible de los pantalones. El otro también lo hizo mientras le extendía la mano, a la espera de partir.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo ir contigo aún.

No importaba que no fuera Hizashi verle sonreír siempre le hacía sentirse cálido por dentro. Eran las mismas facciones el mismo nerviosismo, la misma manera en que se separaba. Bajo la mano metiéndose en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Supongo que no.

Suspiró teatralmente. Shouta no pudo evitar sonreírle mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, sin darle la espalda.

\- La estrategia del disfraz, no funcionará con este ambiente.

El comentario saco un par de risas de la otra persona mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse de Shouta.

\- No es un disfraz, soy el reflejo de la persona mas hermosa para ti y te impresiona la cantidad de veces que funcionó.

Shouta no dudo de esas palabras mientras se hundía más y más en la oscuridad del horizonte.

?.

Cuando quiso abrir los ojos le fue imposible, estaban vendados o cubiertos. Olía a antisepticos y desinfectante. De a poco pudo escuchar el típico sonido de las máquinas que monitorean su ritmo cardíaco. Suspiró de alivio al saber que aun estaba vivo.

Intento mover los brazos pero también estaban inmovilizados, al igual que sus dedos. Este definitivamente estaba en su top 5 de peores despertares de la vida. Y aun así agradeció el aun estar con vida. Recordando el porque se encontraba en esta condición. Ese Nomu había hecho lo que quiso con él y casi se salió con la suya.

Espero unos segundos pero no escucho nada fuera de lo usual, dudaba estar sólo. Y menos en el hospital.

\- ¿Hizashi?

No tomó ni dos segundos escuchar como una silla se estrellaba contra el suelo y alguien se sentaba a su costado.

\- ¿Shouta? Oh Shouta estaba tan preocupado, dijeron que tal vez nunca despertarias y que tus heridas eran horribles como para que Recovery Girl te ayudará y yo no sabía que hacer, estaba tan preocupado pensando que me dejarías aquí y yo tenía tanto miedo por ti Shouta perdóname por no haber llegado a tiempo…

\- Hizashi.

Lo corto. Todo el discurso lamentable y sentimental que le iba a dar no lo necesitaba. Y su marido no tenía la culpa de nada. Y ambos lo sabían, pero eso no evitaba desborde de angustia que escapaba de los labios del rubio.

\- Están bien Shouta, todos los estudiantes están a salvo, lo hiciste genial.

Aizawa se permitió suspirar de alivio que le causaba. Cegado e inmovilizado, con su esposo llorando y culpandose a su lado sin poder reconfortarlo de ninguna manera. Por fin pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Relajandose en su almohada podía escuchar como Hizashi se esforzaba en parar sus sollozos.

\- Jamás te dejaría Hizashi.

Sintió como unos dedos recorrían su cuero cabelludo, peinandolo con dulzura. Como unos labios depositaron un cálido beso en algún momento. Como le susurraba unas palabras cálidas y lo invitaba a dormir de nuevo. Esta vez cedió ante esa voz que ya conocía tan bien.

?.

Hizashi estaba sobre la alfombra cuando llegó de patrullar. Por lo que podía ver se encontraba jugando con alguno de los gatos pero se dejó vencer por el sueño decidiendo que no sería tan malo dormir en el suelo.

Aizawa se dejo suspirar mientras tomaba una colcha para tapar a su esposo y a él mismo. Cuando se recosto a su lado el otro inmediatamente lo abrazó por el la cintura.

\- Oye Shouta estaba pensando en Muffin hoy, me pone triste pensar que no tenemos fotos de el.

Tararea en respuesta sintiendo el desánimo de su pareja al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

\- Me dijeron que ahora está en el mejor lugar de todos.

\- ¿No sabía que creías en la vida después de la muerte?

Hizashi se apoyó sobre los codos para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Aizawa sonrió antes de volver a hablar.

\- Una vez hable con la muerte, es más hermosa de lo pude haber imaginado.

\- No digas cosas siniestras Shouta.

Aizawa se rió por la cara de horror que logró provocar. Hizashi se ofendió amenazandolo con jamás volverlo a besar. Amenaza que sólo duró dos minutos antes de que se encontrase besando la cicatriz bajo el ojo de Shouta, su nariz y su frente. Shouta se deleitó por el momento de felicidad que se le permitió vivir.


End file.
